


Существует правило

by darandna



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mafia AU, Mafialock, мафия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 10:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14494605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darandna/pseuds/darandna
Summary: ...я его нарушил.





	Существует правило

Существует правило: любовницы главных неприкосновенны.

С «шестёрками» делай что хочешь – можешь трахать их до потери пульса с утра до ночи, но любовницы главных – ни-ни, даже смотреть в их сторону не смей. Так завещал ещё наш итальянский Отец – видно, чтоб его щенки не лапали жён друг друга за задницы. Но где итальянки, жаркие кровью, и где наши английские барышни! Побывав на трёх континентах, я вам авторитетно заявляю: по десятибалльной шкале тянут они максимум на полтора, и то не на трезвую голову. Нахрен мне не сдалось их лапать, и правило тут ни при чём.

…в общем, я его нарушил, к чертям собачьим. Но вы бы его видели!

Да-да, у главного оказался любовник. Мужчина. И какой! Стоило мне его увидеть – и в моём воображении пронеслись такие сюжеты, что умей главный читать мысли – и страшной мучительной смертью я бы не отделался. Высокий, как цапля, с гнездом кудрей, с орлиным носом… Он напоминал мне какаю-то удивительно гордую птицу… Птицу в клетке: главные своих зверюшек держат при себе.

И вот открыла птичка клюв и пропела:

\- Скрывает хромоту, тремор в ведущей руке, неразборчив в связях, нужны деньги на вытрезвитель для сестры… Теряешь хватку, милый? Зачем тебе такие «шестёрки»?

Главный ухмыльнулся, в его змеиных глазах сверкнуло удовлетворение:

\- Как тебя зовут?

\- Джон Ватсон, сэр.

\- Кто тебя посоветовал?

\- Мистер Стэмфорд, сэр. Врач вашего клана.

\- Я прекрасно осведомлён, кто такой Стэмфорд. И я доведу до его сведения, что калеки в моём клане не нужны. Вон отсюда, - и не успел я возразить, как меня под белы рученьки взяли и за порог вышвырнули. Падлы! Особенно зверюшка босса – явно же разозлился, что я осквернил его своим похабным взглядом. И про сестру мою откуда выведал? Засранец кудрявый!

Я сплюнул, пнул попавшегося под горячую ногу кота и пошёл прочь. Но далеко уйти мне не удалось – на секунду подняв взгляд, я опять увидел его. Что ж он всё маячит перед глазами!

Он стоял на балконе, как Джульетта на ночном свидании. Мне, по-видимому, отводилась роль Ромео. Что ж, сейчас ты у меня увидишь тремор с хромотой, подумал я, и стал карабкаться по водосточной трубе.

Вблизи он оказался ещё красивее: точёное лицо, строгая линия поджатых губ, внимательные глаза, изящные нахмуренные брови. Люблю сердитых.

\- Ты идиот? – спросил он, когда я, пыхтя, грузно перевалился к нему через перила.

\- А ты сам не вычислил? – огрызнулся я, пытаясь отдышаться.

\- Я-то вычислил. Мне нужно, чтобы ты сам понял. Осознание проблемы, как они говорят, первый шаг к решению проблемы.

\- Они – кто?

\- Люди.

\- А ты что, не человек? – засмеялся я.

\- Я Шерлок, - ответил он.

Шерлок… Действительно, не человек. Ради бога, какого человека назовут Шерлоком?

\- Итак, Шерлок, - сказал я, - ну и какого хрена ты лишил меня последних средств к существованию? Ты же умный мальчик, знаешь, что твой Папочка во всей Англии – самый главный босс, после того, как он меня отверг, никто меня и на порог не пустит.

\- Я ж говорю - ты идиот, - ответил Шерлок. – Завтра планируется большая операция, стычка с легавыми практически неизбежна. Я избавил тебя от роли расходного материала.

Вот как. Добрый самаритянин, значит.

Я не знал, что ему ответить. Меня накрыло внезапное осознание: я остался без работы, на плохом счету у всех британских мафиози, с сестрой-алкоголичкой и стопкой неоплаченных счетов за аренду на руках, без денег, без перспектив, хромой, нестриженный и злой. И от злости безумно наглый – иначе как объяснить, что я стоял на балконе с самым красивым мужчиной в Лондоне, а может, и во всей Англии, в придачу ещё и любовником самого главного босса?

Что ж, подумал я, терять мне нечего. Почему бы не разомкнуть своими губами эти нервно поджатые губы, не поцеловать эти дрожащие пальцы, не сорвать эту тесную рубашку? Почему бы не нагнуть это стройное тело над перилами балкона? Почему бы не пометить его своими ногтями, выцарапывая на нём «мой» как плевок в лицо его хозяину, нахальному мерзавцу? Почему бы не вкусить запретный плод? Я потянулся к нему…

И заглянул в его глаза. Они были цвета печали.

…я отдёрнул руку.

\- Что, испугался? – ухмыльнулся Шерлок. – Неприкосновенность любовника босса?

\- Нет, - прошептал я, - дело не в этом, нет… Я не хочу так. Я не хочу ТАК.

Я взял его за руку. Осторожно, как маленькую птичку, поднёс к губам за невесомым поцелуем. Когда я снова взглянул в его глаза, они были цвета изумления и слёз. Который быстро сменился на прищур недоверия.

\- Тебе что, нужна прелюдия? Я ожидал от вас большего, мистер повеса. Я вздрогнул от обиды, но не отпустил его руку.

\- Думаю, остальное ты с избытком получаешь и от своего хозяина. С ним-то вы явно не за ручки держитесь!

Он побледнел, и я тут же трижды проклял себя за сказанное. Ревнивый осёл.

\- Он меня не трогает, - прошептал Шерлок. – Вообще. Сам не касается и другим не даёт. Я живу словно в вакууме.

«Боже, бедный ты мой котёночек! – мысленно вскричал я. - Ты же создан, чтобы тебя любили и гладили! Как он мог так с тобой поступить!»

\- Я тебя украду, - прорычал я, поглаживая большим пальцем его тонкое запястье. – Убью ублюдка, и уеду с тобой в закат.

Шерлок посмотрел на меня скептически, изогнув бровь, но видимо что-то такое отразилось на моём лице, что вселило в него уверенность.

\- Украдёшь, говоришь? Послушай, ты парень импульсивный, не лезь на рожон. Если хочешь избавиться от босса, лучше сделай это незаметно. Например, в пылу завтрашней перестрелки. Он будет наблюдать из машины, опустив стекло дюйма на два. Для стрелка твоего уровня вполне возможная цель.

\- С тремором и хромотой?

\- Хромота психосоматическая, тремор временный, от безделья и скуки. Пистолет у тебя имеется. Или я не прав, доктор?

\- Прав, гениальный засранец, конечно прав, - засмеялся я. – Слушай, а как ты узнал про мою сестру?

Шерлок не успел ответить – в глубине дома хлопнула дверь, послышались шаги. Выдернув руку из моих пальцев, Шерлок стал чуть ли не спихивать меня с балкона.

\- Уходи отсюда, быстро! – прошипел он, чуть не свалив меня с пятиметровой высоты.

\- Я вернусь за тобой завтра, когда застрелю мерзавца, - пообещал я. – Я обязательно к тебе вернусь! Ты мне веришь?

\- Конечно, Джон, я тебе верю. А теперь беги отсюда!

Я спрыгнул с балкона, добежал до угла дома и обернулся. Он смотрел на меня и прижимал руку к губам. Руку, хранившую мой поцелуй. Завтра я покрою поцелуями обе его руки, и гордые скулы, и тонкую шею, и стройные ноги. Потому что Шерлок может быть неприкосновенен для всего мира, но только не для меня.

**Author's Note:**

> Впервые опубликовано в группе my dear watson: https://vk.com/wall-86204988_81331


End file.
